Harder to Accept
by AnonymousCandyCane
Summary: Rachael has been working for NCIS for around three years. She has successful earned the respect of her teammates. But her past life is still a secret from her teammates and she plans on keeping it that way. But when a victim's child is put in her care, will she be able to fight for what's right? Or will she let her demons rule over her?
1. Prolong

**Author note:**

 **The main character in this story is one I've made up, which means I own that character. The little girl to come is also mine. The rest of the characters are owned by CBS. This is my first story so please be nice. Please review so I can my work even better!**

Prolong: Three years before

 _Third Person_

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is your new agent, Special Agent Rachael Collins," announced Director Shepard.

The team turned their heads to see this new agent that had been placed on the team. They had be excepting to see someone in their late twenties or early thirties, but to their surprise they found a young lady that looked like she was in her early twenties or just fresh out of high school. No one recognised her except for one. She was slim with long, straight light brown hair. If you looked closely you could see a small Star of David that made the team understand that she was Jewish. In the Star of David there was a picture of someone.

The young lady began to feel uncomfortable, for she had never before been under scrutiny before. She began to feel nervous because she felt as if she that she was the youngest. She just hoped she would be treated with the same amount of respect as older agents in her situation. If you was to look on Rachael you would of though she had no training what so ever, but what was known to the team was that she was one of the best friend, teammate they could have.

As the days went on the team began to respect Rachael. They found out that she was good at her job and she had quite a lot training. She was a great friend to have and she also got on well with her teammates. But there was still secrets that were untold about this young lady that had had been put on their teams. Only one member of the team knew her background and they knew that Rachael didn't recognise them. The secrets was that they knew was to be kept to themselves. But what was not told to them was that the secrets that they were keeping to themselves so long would soon start to unravel and they can't do anything about it.

 **A/N:**

 **Do you like it. Please review! Thanks for the reviews on this first chapter. Seem like I did make a lot of spelling mistakes and changes has been made.**

 **I also forgot to mention that I suffer from dyslexia, which means my spelling can be a bit funny. I will try in the future to find all the spelling mistakes, but please bear with as updating might take longer than planed**


	2. Late

**A/N: I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry, it seems as I'm always getting chosen to play for my school. Seeing I break up soon I should be able to update more.**

Chapter 1: Late

 _Rachael's POV:_

I arrived to work later than normal. My head was pounding and really I could of called in sick. However I decided against it, seeing I was just suffering from a hang. As I came out of the elevator, I was thanking who ever was watching over me that Gibbs was on a coffee break. Now all I needed was for him to not notice that I was late. But knowing Gibbs that probably wasn't going to be happening. I made my way to my desk and I received a sympathetic look from my work colleagues. We have all been at the receiving end of a hang over. Today it seem to be me.

I sat down at my desk and quickly began to log on. I was in such a rush that morning I had forgotten to check my emails. I was just logging in to my email account when my boss shouted my name.

"COLLINS! TO MY OFFICE!" was I could here.

"For crying out loud," I mumbled. My head ached even more. Gibbs wasn't making my headache any better.

I made my way to the elevator without making any comment that could be heard. I want this lecture to hurry up and finish. I wasn't in the mood to tell Gibbs the real reason why I was late. Gibbs hit the emergency stop button.

"What do you want to talk about boss?" I asked trying not to let Gibbs know that I was lying. Over the three years I had been working with Gibbs found out that Gibbs was very good at reading body language. I used to do drama so I could be an actress when it was needed.

"Why was ya late?" Gibbs asked me carefully.

"Got up late boss." I wasn't really telling a lie, for I had gotten up late. But at the same time I wasn't going to be telling Gibbs that I was suffering from a mild hang over. Gibbs raised an eye brow.

"And it won't happen again boss," and with that I received two head slaps as the elevator came back to life.

I rubbed the back of my head as I made my way back too my desk. Gibbs shouting at me and then slapping me wasn't helping my headache want so ever. I sat down and began to a hunt for some pain killer. I was rummaging in my bag when i heard something drop by my keyboard. I meet a pair of brown eyes. Ziva. My friend in times of need.

 _"Thought you might need this."_ She said in Hebrew.

 _"Yeah you're right. Suffering from a mild headache, which I got because when I woke up I had a hang over."_ I explained to her.

 _"Naughty girl. You know you're not suppose to get drunk the night before work."_

 _"You sound like my Dad."_

"Gear up!"

Our little chat was cut short because we had a case. My head give me a pounding.

Life is so unfair!

 **A/N: Please review! Chapter 2 is on its way!**


	3. Rosanna

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! Please continue to review.**

 _Rachael's POV:_

We finally arrived at the crime scene. The house was already secured. There was many people gathering wanting to know what was going on. We filed out of the truck. Sadly, for me my head was still killing me, seem as if the tablets hadn't kicked in yet. I went just about to go under the tape when a firm hand pulled me back. Gibbs.

"What do want boss?" I really wasn't in his good books today.

"The only survivor from this shooting was the daughter. She a bit shaken and obviously afraid. She doesn't know yet that her parents have died."

"Okay."

" I want you to talk to her and get something out of her."

"Um... Boss I'm not very good with children. You should do it. You can get everything you want out of her. I was never really taught how to deal with children."

"Well it time you started then."

Gibbs left no room for an argument. I took a deep breath went to find this child.

I finally found the girl, who was sitting next to an FBI agent. I approach carefully not wanting to scare the child. Once the agent saw me she said a quite word to the girl, then walked towards me.

"Special Agent Collins." I said.

"Agent Pullman." answered the agent.

"Are you from NCIS?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a word with you about Rosanna?"

"Yes."

"By the scares and bruises on her legs and arms, I would think that she's been abused by her parents."

"Oh dear. Has anyone looked her over?"

"No. She wouldn't let anyone touch her. Not even me."

"Okay, let me talk to her."

"Okay."

The agent went and it was just me and this girl. I took out my necklace. My niece, when she was a baby loved it and played with it. Hopefully it would help me talk to Rosanna.

"Hi. My Name is Special Agent Collins. What's your name?" These were the only questions that I could think of.

 _"Hi. My name is Rosanna. Do you have a first name?"_ I was taken back by the fact that this girl knew Irish and was able to talk it fluent.

 _"My first name is Niamh. How old are you?"_

 _"My fourth birthday was last week."_

 _"What did you get?"_

 _"A big pink bike."_

 _"You know how to ride it?"_

 _"No. Daddy was going to teach me. But he can't now, cause he...he...he's died."_ With that she began to cry, with a new set of tears.

 _"Don't cry, Honey."_ I reached over to hug her, and to my surprise she fell right into it. Her head rested on my shoulder as if I had knew her all her life. It was only then did I see the scares and bruises that the agent had been talking about. The bruises were from different times and to different degree. She looked small and breakable. My heart felt sorry for this little child that had lost her parents.

"I'm going to take you back to NCIS headquarters. You haven't done anything wrong, I just need to keep an eye on you. Is that okay?"

I felt her head nod. Then a thought came into my head that I should of thought of from before.

On the way back to where the rest of team was I asked Rosanne some questions about the event from this morning.

"Did you have breakfast?"

I felt a shake.

"Are you hungry?"

A nod.

I finally reached were the team was.

"Boss Rosanne is hungry. Where do I get food from around here?"

"We get it on the way back."

"Niamh!" There was a sense of panic in Rosanna voice.

"Yes Rosanna"

She pointed behind us.

We all turned and saw a tall figure, wearing black.

He had a gun in his hands. And he was pointing it at someone. It took us valuable seconds before we worked out who the gun was being pointed at.

"RACHAEL! RUN!"

I began to run not knowing where I was running to. I carried Rosanna and shielded her. That was the last thing I heard before I heard gun shots ringing out.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Please review. Next chapter is coming up.**

 **The Italic speaking bit is Irish**


End file.
